


Eyes Wide Open

by alittlewicked



Series: Wide Open Series [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anal Sex, Displays of magic, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Harry dressed up as Harley Quinn, M/M, Mirror Sex, Muggle Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reverse Cowgirl, Riding, Smut, Wizard Louis, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlewicked/pseuds/alittlewicked
Summary: Louis could only gape and stare, unable to rip his eyes off the man, only now taking in the rest of his outfit. A skin-tight, white T-shirt covered his torso, clinging material highlighting the small dip of his waist. The better part of a muscular chest was prominently on display thanks to a plunging neckline, two tattooed birds on the man’s pecs drawing Louis’ eyes unbidden, not to mention the writing on the shirt - “Lil Monster’s Daddy”.To say that Louis suffered from visual over-stimulation was putting it mildly. And the other man knew it if the slight smirk and watchful gaze, monitoring every hitch in Louis’ breath and twitch of his body, was anything to go by.***Or the one where wizard Louis gets to experience his first Muggle Halloween and gets more than he dared to hope for in the form of Muggle Harry dressing up as his literal wank fantasy, making it Louis' best Halloween ever.





	Eyes Wide Open

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone :)!
> 
> My prompt was "wizard" and I could simply not make it a Harry Potter!AU as I live and breathe Slytherin!Louis ;)! If that's not your cup of tea, please give it a read nevertheless, I'd be very grateful!
> 
> I thoroughly enjoyed writing for the 31 Days of Smut, big thanks to the mods for organizing this fest!
> 
> Thanks to my sis for betaing, not sure if I got any favours left begging for now :D!
> 
> I hope you like this fic and have a happy Halloween and an amazing Cocktober!

When Louis accepted Liam’s invitation to come along for some Halloween pub crawling through London with him and his Muggle flatmate, he did prepare for alcohol that put even firewhiskey to shame, a headache from hell the next day, and perhaps – if he was really lucky – some drunk make-out session and getting felt up by a stranger in a loud and crowded pub.

A real life Muggle Halloween experience just to spite his uptight pureblood ancestry and the boring, antiquated banquet his mother was so resolute about him attending was exactly what he needed. Louis definitely preferred being crushed in a rowdy Muggle crowd over being presented to a horde of eligible witches and wizards from respectable families to be bartered away like a prize Kneazle.

What he did not expect was to suffer an epiphany upon stepping out of the Floo and into Liam’s flat. The sight that greeted him nearly caused him to brain himself on the mantelpiece.

The perkiest bum Louis had ever seen in all of his 21 years of life was angled in the direction of the fireplace, all dressed up in tiny half blue, half red panties and swell accentuated by a heavy, studded belt.

Legs that went on for miles, clad only in some fishnet stockings, were bend through as the man attached to them leaned down to adjust his stilettos. Long and hard muscles gave those legs a breath-taking silhouette, being intriguingly highlighted by the black fishnet. Louis could see himself getting chocked by those strong thighs and die happily. 

A breathless squeak left him and alerted the vision in front of him. With a graceless turn on those long legs, the other man stumbled around and fell back onto the couch with a small “oomph”. 

Giggling madly, the boy pushed a mass of wild curls out of his face and blinked up at Louis from his sprawl on the sofa.

“Oops! Should have taken those babies on a test run before tonight!”

He pushed himself into an upright position and delicately crossed one leg over the other, exuding an elegance that stood in stark contrast to his mishap just now. The man angled his heels into Louis’ line of sight, accentuating once more the beautifully sculpted muscles in his calves and thighs. 

Louis could only gape and stare, unable to rip his eyes off the man, only now taking in the rest of his outfit. A skin-tight, white T-shirt covered his torso, clinging material highlighting the small dip of his waist. The better part of a muscular chest was prominently on display thanks to a plunging neckline, two tattooed birds on the man’s pecs drawing Louis’ eyes unbidden, not to mention the writing on the shirt - “Lil Monster’s Daddy”. 

To say that Louis suffered from visual over-stimulation was putting it mildly. And the other man knew it if the slight smirk and watchful gaze, monitoring every hitch in Louis’ breath and twitch of his body, was anything to go by. 

“Harry? Was that Louis just now? Did he finally come through? Fucker’s always late!” 

Liam’s voice coming from somewhere else in the flat felt like being doused with cold water and made Louis blink rapidly, looking away from who was apparently called Harry towards the sound of nearing footsteps. 

“Ah, Lou, it was really you! Nearly thought you gave in and went to your family’s Samhain celebration after all! And I see you’ve met Harry! Definitely was about time you came over and got to know my childhood best friend!” 

Harry? This was Harry? Liam’s best Muggle friend? The cute and adorable boy, being front and centre on every unmoving photograph that Liam brought with him to Hogwarts after the summer holidays?

***

When Louis got sorted into Slytherin, it did not really shock him. Sure, he’d preferred to be sorted into Gryffindor or Ravenclaw because, you know, the whole bravery business or brains were both equally cool and he looked really good in red or blue. 

He would have also been fine with Hufflepuff, the house his mother was sorted in during her time at Hogwarts. A caring nature and her undying devotion to her family were not the worst traits to have.

But Slytherin was also fine: he did think himself intelligent and he sure did know how to weasel himself out of getting scolded or being grounded for all the pranks that he played on his family and the house-elves at the estate. He also got a certain kind of ambition for his time at school: either getting a spot on the Quidditch team or being announced prefect. He really wasn’t picky. 

But as long as it made his parents proud and they could brag about his achievements to their friends, he considered his job as a good son done and could spend the rest of the time how he liked. 

Well, at least his father would be pleased to hear that he was now a Slytherin and therefore continuing the Tomlinson family tradition even if he was not a Tomlinson by birth. But meh, details.

The wicked part about being in Slytherin - and really the only thing he cared about at that point in time - were in 11 year old Louis’ eyes the dorms. Deep under the Great Lake, with large windows facing the greenish, murky waters and the inherent possibility to get a good look at the merfolk or the Giant Squid living in the lake. He couldn’t wait to scare Lottie a whole lot with some scary stories when he came home for the Christmas holidays. 

The first trip down to the dormitories Louis brimmed with excitement and could barely spare an eye for the other first years. That could wait until he got a look at some merpeople. Turns out, the boy whose bed was next to his was called Liam and he was a Muggleborn. And that was just wicked. 

Because when he was shopping for his school supplies in Diagon Alley he overheard two older students talk about some Muggle books called comics, painted stories of superheroes and magic without wands. Louis was instantly intrigued. He also figured that his chances of getting his hands on something like that were higher if he made friends with Muggleborns or Halfbloods. Really cunning, wasn’t he. 

And going by the pictures and posters that Liam decorated the headboard of his bed with, he definitely was a fan of what Louis thought were comics. And going by Liam’s enthusiasm about Louis' inquiry about the pictures, he was all too pleased to introduce Louis to the wonders of modern Muggle pop culture. 

Over the years their bond grew into a strong friendship powered by their love for comics, sports, good grades and one or two pranks along the way. And the closer they got, the more accustomed Louis got to the tales of Harry, the awesome Muggle friend from back home. 

It’s not that Louis was a little jealous of Liam’s best friend from home. Louis was his best friend at Hogwarts and you surely could only have one best friend, couldn’t you? And seeing as Louis was a wizard, he had to be the cooler best friend, right? 

But by getting to know Harry by way of Liam’s retelling of their adventures during holidays and looking at photographs of a cherubic, curly-haired boy with bright green eyes and adorable dimples, Louis’ jealousy weakened each year until he felt like he knew Harry, making room for the desire to get to know him personally.

Because how could you hate someone who smiled so brightly at the camera, looking like there was nothing bad in the world? Also, it didn’t hurt that Harry regularly sent comics to Hogwarts that Liam shared with Louis. 

***

And now this vision, outdoing everything that Louis ever conjured in his mind for a wank phantasy, Louis’ personal wet dream on legs was supposed to be dimply Harry? The same Harry who got caught smuggling his cat Dusty into the cinema when he was nine because he wanted to let his pet watch some film about a fat orange cat? (Yes, Louis did know about this Muggle stuff. Liam was a good teacher.)

But overall, Louis was unable to cope with this development. 

Liam – completely unaware of the internal crisis he had caused – pulled him roughly into a hug and then held him at arm’s length.

“You really went with the Beckham kit. Not really creative, Lou, but I guess it’ll do for your first Muggle Halloween, don’t you think, Harry?” 

Liam turned Louis back around to Harry, presenting him as if they hadn't just spent the last few minutes staring at each other and cataloguing every square millimetre of the other’s body and attire. 

“I think he looks quite fit in those shorts, does wonders for the bum. And it’s not like you got any room to talk, Batman!”

Harry’s comment made Louis’ face burn up hotter than a Fiendfyre and it sent his heart pounding way too heavily to go along with mocking Liam for his obvious choice in costume.  
Even when the other boy told him in their first year at Hogwarts about how the Muggles celebrated Halloween by dressing up and partying and trick-or-treating, he always bragged on about his batman costume. Some things obviously never change. 

But in the face of Harry looking like he did, putting the Queen, Harley Quinn herself, to shame and him complimenting Louis’ arse, it’s not like he got any brain capacity left to come up with some ribbing of his own. 

***

The first pub they went to was bursting with dressed up people despite the relatively early hour and already the whole experience was a little overwhelming for Louis. It’s not like the Three Broomsticks attracted that big of a crowd even on a Hogsmeade weekend. 

“You okay?” 

Harry seemed to feel Louis’ unease and crowded his back, winding a strong arm around the smaller man’s shoulders and pulling him into his side to navigate them to the bar where Liam was already waiting for them. 

“Thanks, I guess I did not expect that much of a crowd. But a shot or two and I’ll be fine!” 

He confidently smiled up at Harry but made no motions to step away and bring some space between their bodies. He got a hot guy in stockings and heels plastered to his side, he’ll be damned if he didn’t enjoy that for as long as he was allowed. 

Harry just smirked and handed him one of the orange-tinted vodka shots that Liam procured for them and saluted him with one for himself.

“If you say so! To a good Halloween!”

***

A few hours later Louis felt safe to say that Muggle Halloween was the best Halloween. 

Fuck the traditional banquet his family held every year and that he was skipping just now in favour of getting smashingly drunk on Muggle liquor, in a Muggle pub, dressed as a famous Muggle footballer and making out with the hottest Muggle alive. 

He loved Muggle Halloween. 

He was also pretty sure that he loved Harry. Or at least the way Harry made him feel. 

The other man had stayed attuned to Louis throughout the night, crowding into him when each new pub on their crawl was too much at first and pulling slightly back to let him be loud and dance his heart out when he gained confidence. 

But right now they were the closest they were all night. With all the tension building, it was pretty inevitable that they ended up that way. 

Louis was sat in Harry’s lap, straddling the other man and kissing him like his life depended on it. He had one hand buried deep into Harry’s curls, tugging every once in a while just to feel the other man’s hips stutter up and against his bum. The other hand was shoved up under the tight fabric of Harry’s T-shirt, fondling the man’s love handles that Louis had gotten slightly obsessed with over the last hour or so. 

Harry’s hands where pushed up the back of Louis’ shorts, cupping and grabbing his arse cheeks and pressing the smaller man down into his crotch. They were both achingly hard and rubbing together, the jersey and satin material of their costumes catching against each other, causing even more friction.

If Louis still had it in him to care, he would have been scandalised by the picture they were surely making. But Harry’s strong body against his own, his alcohol muddled brain, and the underlying frustration about his situation at home left him unable to focus on anything else beside the euphoria this night and this man let him experience. 

Their heavy kissing slowed down to a few long pecks until Harry started mouthing along Louis’ jaw, sucking tiny, biting kisses into the soft skin of his neck, coming to a stop in his journey in the dip behind his ear. Tonguing, kissing and nosing along the same spot until he had Louis shuddering and sinking even deeper into his chest. 

The smaller man wound his arms around Harry’s shoulders, playing with the sweaty baby hairs in the back of his neck and tilting his head even more to the side, sighing blissfully at the attention the man under him lavished him with. 

The feeling of Harry’s deft fingers wandering over the mounds of his bum towards the crack in the middle and stroking along his cleft through the soft fabric of his pants had him whining and biting at Harry’s chest. 

“Lou, Louis, please let me take you home! I want you so bad!” Harry panted wetly into Louis ear, causing even more shudders to wreck Louis’ body. The clever fingers were now circling around his hole, teasingly applying all but the faintest pressure where Louis needed it the most. 

“Oh Merlin, yes!” With a Herculean effort, Louis unwound his arms from around Harry’s neck and slid his hands down the other man’s muscular biceps and forearms, deftly pulling his hands from his arse. 

Standing up, he intertwined their fingers and pulled Harry up from the chair. But they both had forgotten about Harry’s footwear and instead of coming to stand balanced, Harry came tumbling down onto Louis’ smaller form, pressing him back into the table behind him.

“Oops!” Grinning, Harry gained once again even footing in the heels and gripped Louis’ waist, straightening the smaller man out as well. 

“Hi!” Louis could not hold it in anymore and burst out laughing at the clumsy mess in heels in front of him. But if anyone could work the elephant in the porcelain shop aesthetic, it for sure was one Harry Styles. 

Together they stumbled into the loos, slamming the door behind them and giggling like mad. Harry was crowding Louis against the sink, roaming his hands along the planes of the smaller man’s back, palms magically drawn back down to his bum, grabbing it enthusiastically. 

“Okay, I’m gonna bring us home, hold on tight!” Louis tried to ignore the heavenly feeling of Harry’s big hands on him and concentrate on the image of Liam and Harry’s flat. He wormed his wand out of his thigh-holster and snapped it resolutely. 

The pub bathroom was ripped out of focus and Louis felt the familiar feeling of being squeezed through a bottleneck. One heartbeat later the wizard fell heavily into the sofa, getting pressed down uncomfortably by Harry’s heavy weight landing on top of him. 

“Oh my God! Was that Apparition? Tell me that we just Apparated home! I’ve been trying to get Liam to do that to me for ages! That was so hot!” 

Harry squirmed excitedly around until he had their positions reversed and Louis was perched in Harry’s lap, looking down at the other man with wide eyes.

“That… was your first time Apparating? I’m so sorry! I did not think this through! Oh shit, how do you feel?” 

Louis grew more frantic by the second. He had really forgotten that Harry was in fact a Muggle and not used to these means of transport. With quick hands he brushed all over Harry’s body: his broad chest, the muscular upper arms, the soft tummy under the skin-tight T-shirt. 

“Baby, I really appreciate the concern, but I’m fine,” Harry caught Louis’ wandering hands and pressed them up against his own chest. Slowly, he sat back up and pressed a soft kiss to Louis’ lips. 

Humming, the smaller man opened his mouth, giving little licks to Harry’s closed lips, trying to bring his tongue out to play. With a groan, Harry gave in to the teasing and forced his way into Louis’ mouth, tongues stroking deeply along each other. 

From his perch in Harry’s lap, Louis began to swivel his hips, noticing that his short display of magic definitely had Harry all fired up as his erection was pressing hot and hard against him through the layers of their clothing. He definitely could work with that. 

With a wandless spell, he vanished his football kit and sat proud and naked in Harry’s lap. 

Satisfied with himself he felt the other man’s hips stutter under him as it registered that Louis was completely bare, naked bum pressed down against Harry’s fishnets, and cock rubbing against the hard planes of his stomach.

“Babe, you’re really trying to kill me here, aren’t you?” With a heavy grown, Harry ripped himself away from Louis’ neck where he was diligently working on a love bite just now to lean back and appreciate the view in his lap. 

Reverent hands traced along the wizard’s curves, from his neck along the outer sides of his pecks, thumbing at the nipples until they were even rosier and stiff, petting the planes of Louis’ tummy until finally winding around his back, and after a hearty squeeze of the hips, cupped the plump arse cheeks. 

“So gorgeous!”

Louis preened under the attention. Harry’s heavy gaze felt like flames licking along his skin in the wake of his hands, erection straining against his balls from under him, and a burning need to have Harry’s cock inside of him right now washed over him.

“You like that? Me displaying how powerful I am? What I can do?” With one more grind downwards, Louis swung himself around, dislodging the broad hands from his body and coming to kneel above Harry, arse proudly on display. 

Bending slightly forward, Louis spread himself open and with one more whispered, wandless spell, prepped himself: rim loosened and hole slick and dripping with lube, protection spell firmly in place and all ready for the taking. 

Belatedly, he also vanished the blue and red panties that Harry was still wearing, but he was being mindful of keeping the stockings. Those really did things for him in the way they clung to Harry's legs and he planned on enjoying them a little while longer. 

With a choked off curse, Harry slipped one of his long fingers inside Louis, prodding and stroking along his slack inner walls until he found his prostate, rubbing against the nub. 

A whine forced itself out of Louis’ throat, “Harry, please!”

Feeling the deliciously stroking finger retreat and big hands settle on his hips had Louis shake in anticipation. He was slowly lowered from his kneeling position until he had Harry’s cock head teasingly press against his rim. 

“Please!”

And with one potent thrust, Harry had buried himself deep within Louis, pulling him down onto his groin at the same time and hitting his prostate dead on. They fell into a fast rhythm, Harry’s hips working tirelessly in bouncing Louis up and down on his cock and the smaller man forcing himself down time and time again.

“So good, Harry, feel so good! Uh, so thick, split me open so well!” 

Spurred on by this, Harry sat up once again, biting at Louis' neck and grabbing the other man when he was raised up onto his knees before bringing himself down on his cock once more. In a bout of sudden gracefulness, Harry swung his legs down the sofa, kicking off his heels and turning Louis around with him. 

Putting his feet down in a wide stance, he arranged Louis above him with his legs spread wide open and kept in position by hooking his own around them. He embraced the smaller man with strong arms and picked up a pattern of deep, even thrusts right against Louis’ gland, reducing him to a whimpering mess.

“Look up, Lou!” Harry’s hand had snaked along his upper body, flicking his nipple and winding around his neck. With a gentle but firm pressure, he tilted Louis’ head to look up at the space above the fireplace.

And there he was, staring back at himself. A huge antique mirror was mounted against the wall, displaying the pair of them in all their panting, flushed glory. 

Louis was fascinated by the image they made: him, sitting on top, spread wide open and red cock slapping against his tummy with every thrust Harry bestowed on him. A heavy flush spreading out from under Harry’s hand on his throat down to his nipples, stiff in the cool air of the lounge. Tummy smeared with precum. 

His insides clenched, heralding an orgasm as intense as he hadn’t experienced it in a long time. What tipped him over the edge was the sight Harry gave.

He had his head buried in Louis’ neck, only his blazing green eyes visible and tracing possessively over his partner’s body in the mirror. One large hand on his throat and both arms snaked around Louis' torso, muscles bulging and working him down onto his cock relentlessly. Thick thighs, still covered in fishnet stockings, spreading Louis’ bare legs wide open and rhythmically contracting with each upward thrust, all the while napping at the sensitive skin of Louis’ thighs. 

And his big cock forcing itself inside of Louis, splitting him open and causing him to tip over into an all-consuming orgasm that rushed through his veins, shaking him through to the core, and making him cry out at the top of his lungs. Dimly, he is aware that Harry spilled himself inside of him, biting into his shoulder and shuddering under him before he carefully extracted his cock from the tight hold of Louis’ body. 

Staying in Harry’s lap he stared at their reflection, absentmindedly observing how their heaving chests calmed down, the flush in faces and cocks fading and sweat, come and slick drying on their skin.

With one more heavy groan, Harry wound his arms once more around Louis, bracing his legs and back before standing up. He carefully carried the smaller man bridal style from the lounge deeper into the yet unknown flat. Wandering into the room at the very end of the hall, Harry kicked the door shut and ambled over to a plush bed, made up in floral linen and fluffy pillows. He gently laid Louis down and crawled in after him, cuddling up to him and burrowing his face once more in the other man’s neck. 

“This was the best sex I ever had and if you so much as try to Disapparate out of my bed, I’m going to force Liam to hex you with something terrible! I don't know what yet, but it will be terrible!”

All Louis’ endorphin soaked brain was able to come up with was a tired giggle and a half-arsed Cleaning spell to rid the both of them of the worst of cum and sweat before succumbing to a peaceful sleep.

Best Halloween ever.

***

On the other side of town, the soft pop of Apparition was followed by a tall figure clad in a batman costume traipsing cautiously through a dark bedroom. Shedding his cape and suit, the man soundlessly sliped between the warm covers of the plush bed and spooned behind his lover, winding his arm around his waist.

“Hmm, you’re back early. Did your nefarious plan work out?” Niall grumbled into his pillow but burrowed back into Liam’s strong chest. 

Liam kissed along his boyfriend’s neck, nipping at his ear lobe. 

“Of course it worked! Those two were into each other since the day I first mentioned one to the other! No one else is as obsessed with Harley Quinn as those two! Also, I’m finally moving in with you, I’m afraid of what they’re doing in the flat right now.”

Liam was such a good Slytherin, sometimes he couldn’t even believe it himself how cunning he was. Playing match-maker for his best friends from two worlds and casually moving in with his man, sleek. 

Satisfied, he mentally credited himself 50 House points and snuggled up to Niall, falling asleep blissfully after a Halloween gone very well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this!  
> I'll send you all the love and sweets for kudos and comments :)!  
> If you liked it, it would be lovely if you had a look at the fic post [here](http://undersummerstars.tumblr.com/post/166982538864/eyes-wide-open-by-alittlewicked) :*


End file.
